


Hobbitadvent

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili/Kili and Dwalin/Ori only in Chapter 26, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for the Hobbitadvent - Event on tumblr in December 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange green balls are being hung up in Erebor's halls.

“What is the meaning of these greenery?” Thorin stared at the round green ball that Bilbo tried to hang up in a passageway.

“That, my dear King, is a mistletoe. It is tradition to hang these up in the time before Yule. I already spoke to Balin and he is enlightened by the idea to have them hung up all around the Mountain.”

“Did he now? Well, I will have a few words with him. He cannot decide things like that behind my back. Last I have checked I was King under the Mountain, neither Balin, nor Bilbo.”

Bilbo gasped. “But … Thorin. I … you … We … I can’t believe it!” He took the mistletoe that he wanted to hang up, threw it with all his strength against Thorin’s chest and stomped away angrily. He didn’t hear Thorin call after him.

Bilbo was angry. So very angry. He didn’t want to calm down for hours to come. And even on the next day as he woke up he still was angry at Thorin. He wouldn’t have thought that Thorin, his Thorin, his almost betrothed, wouldn’t grant him his wish to bring a custom from the Shire, his beloved homeland, to Erebor, his equally loved new home.

He got up, made himself presentable for the day and went to fetch some breakfast from Bombur. Just as he walked out of the kitchens, a pot of hot steaming tea and some scrambled eggs on a tray, he heard his name. He didn’t have to turn around to notice that it was Thorin who called him. The deep voice of the King was unique and sent shivers down his spine each time he heard it. Nevertheless he chose to ignore him and went straight to his chambers.

Later that day he came out again to visit the library as he heard Thorin’s voice behind him once more. This time he decided to stop and turn to face the King.

“With what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Your Majesty?”

Thorin smiled. “Your voice is as sharp as ever, my burglar. But if I were you, I would look were I was going.” Bilbo looked confused but Thorin only smirked and looked up to something above Bilbo. He turned his head, looked up and saw … a mistletoe. Bilbo turned his head again to Thorin.

“What …? I don’t understand …?”

“Well … but as I understand, two people who meet beneath a mistletoe shall kiss. Am I right?”

“Yes. But …” Thorin closed the short distance with a few steps.

“Then let me kiss you, my Hobbit.” Thorin all but purred as he slung an arm around Bilbo’s waist and drew him to his chest.

Bilbo smiled, all anger forgotten, as he raised on his toes and kissed Thorin deeply.


	2. Day 2 - Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo brings a new pastry to Erebor.

Thorin looked confused as Bilbo hurried past him without greeting and disappeared in the kitchens. What was his Hobbit up to? He couldn’t be hungry. They had eaten not more an hour ago. Bemused he followed Bilbo and had to withhold a laugh as he saw him climbing the cupboard to reach the things on the higher shelves.

“What are you looking for?”

Bilbo turned his head. “Cloves, cardamom, nutmeg, hartshorn and potash. Bombur said it has to be up here.”

“You want to make roast meat? I thought you didn’t like those. Are you well, Bilbo?”

“The spices are not for your silly piece of meat. They are for gingerbread.”

“Ginger-what?”

“Gingerbread, my King. It is very delicious to eat with some tea.”

“But wouldn’t you need ginger for that instead of all those.” Thorin gestured to the collection of spices Bilbo sat on the kitchen counter.

The Hobbit just laughed. “Your beloved bee sting cake isn’t made out of bees either, is it?” Thorin had to admit that Bilbo indeed had a point.

“Well then … continue with what you were just doing. I look forward to those gingerly things.”

“Gingerbread, Thorin.”

“Yes, that.”

  
  


A few hours later Bilbo called for the company to join him for tea. He had set the table they ate on regularly with nice dishes and even decorated it the way it was fashion in the Shire the weeks before Yule. On each plate he had put various pieces of gingerbread, every one decorated differently.

Thorin sat on his place and eyed the small pieces curiously.

“They don’t bite, mind you.” Bilbo said mockingly as he sat down beside the King. Thorin took a bite of one of the gingerbread pieces, his eyes lightening up in delight as they heard Dwalin roaring from the other end of the table where he sat beside Ori.

“Very good that. Is there any more?”


	3. Day 3 - Mulled Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: grape juice with cinnamon

“Kili, no. We’re not allowed to drink that.” Fili whispered excited as he tried to stop his little brother from stealing mugs with warm mulled wine from a table inside the kitchen.

“But Uncle Thorin always laughs when he drinks it. It has to be good. And it smells sweet. Like grapes and cinnamon. I want the grape juice with cinnamon, Fili. Please.”

“But we’re not allowed, stupid.”

“I want!” Kili’s lip began to tremble. Fili sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you.”

The blond dwarfling climbed up a chair he had dragged to the table and took one of the jugs of mulled wine from it. Kili nicked two cups. After checking if anybody had seen them they hurried under another table and poured the wine into the mugs. They carefully tasted the red steaming liquid. Kili’s eyes lit up with joy.

“It’s so good, Fili.” He put the mug on his lips and drank the mulled wine in one gulp. Then he helped himself with more.

The two of them drank until the jug was empty.

Dis looked for her boys after it was quiet for a too long time. She searched in every room of their little house but couldn’t find them. As she came into the kitchen she heard a ripple of laughter from under one of the tables that sounded particularly like her sons. She knelt beside the table and looked under it. Leaning against the wall and looking rather tipsy there were her sons, an empty jug and mugs beside them.

“Mum!” “Mother!” “We had this cinnamon grape juice. It was sooooooooo good.” Kili laughed, jolted forward and landed in Dis’ arms.

“Yes, and you are both drunk now. We talk tomorrow why children shouldn’t have mulled wine and other alcohol. Now you are both going bed. Come now, Fili, you too should come out from down here.”

Fili did as he was told and crawled from under the table in his mothers arms. Dis lifted both her sons up and carried them into their room. As soon as their heads hit the pillow they were fast asleep. Dis stroke lightly over each of their hair and kissed them good night.


	4. Day 4 - Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo likes his latte with vanilla AND hazelnut.  
> Modern AU

Bilbo stepped out of the Coffeeshop and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. It snowed heavier now than it had 10 minutes ago as he had entered the Coffeeshop and had ordered his Latte with vanilla and hazelnut, thank you very much, and if he put a good pinch of cinnamon on the cream it was his business as well.

He crossed the street, walked by the park and was just about to take his first sip as something hard hit his hands and the cup flew out of his hands onto the ground.

“Oh my God. I am so sorry. Are you hurt?” A tall man came running out of the park, two little boys in trail. Bilbo lifted his head and looked into the deepest shade of blue that he had ever seen.

“Y-yes. Ah … I mean no. I- I am not hurt.” He looked down on the pavement where his coffee was spilled. He sighed. The man followed Bilbo’s eyes. “May I at least buy you a new coffee?

“No. Oh no, no no no. You are surely expected at home.”

“I insist. My boys spilled your drink so buying you a new one is the last thing I could do for you. Am I right that you bought it over there?” He gestured to the coffeeshop on the other side of the road. “I am Thorin Durinson, by the way.” He reached out for Bilbo’s hand.

“B-Bilbo Baggins.” They shook hands and smiled slightly at each other. “Well then, let’s go. Fili! Kili! Come!” The two little boys hurried to them, each taking one of Thorin’s hands. “We are buying Mister Baggins a new coffee for the one you have shot out of his hands.”

Kili and Fili looked at Bilbo. “We are sorry. We didn’t mean to.” “Yes, we are sorry, Mister Boggins.”

Bilbo smiled at the little boys. “No harm done, you two. It was just coffee.” They crossed the street and entered the coffeeshop.

“What did you have?”

“You really don’t have to buy me a new coffee.”

“Please, Mister Baggins, I insist.”

“Uncle, can we have a Hot Chocolate?” Thorin looked at Kili questioningly. “You shot a cup out off poor Mister Baggins hands and want now a reward?”

“Please, uncle. Mister Dwalin always gives us Hot Chocolate.”

“Let them have the Hot Chocolate, Mister Durinson. It was really no harm done. And I had vanilla and hazelnut in my Latte.” Bilbo smiled heartwarmingly at Thorin who sighed and queued up to get Bilbo’s coffee and the Hot Chocolate for Kili and Fili. Bilbo looked over Thorin’s shape as he waited on a little table with the two boys. The man was tall, had a well trimmed beard and Bilbo was initially head over heels into him as he had heard his velvet voice for the first time just a few minutes ago. But obviously he was taken and his nephews seemed to like that Mister Dwalin a lot and spent time with him alone.

“Are you now uncles manfriend?” Kili leaned over the table and looked expectantly at Bilbo who looked baffled.

“Am I what?”

“Uncles manfriend. Mister Dwalin is uncles manfriend too, but you can have more than one. I have many boyfriends in kindergarten and mama says I don’t have to chose only one.”

Now Bilbo had to laugh. Children were such precious creatures. In their world everything was easy. At that moment Thorin came back and put Bilbo’s coffee in front of him.

“I am sorry, Mister Baggins, but we have to go. I forgot that my sister would be home earlier today. It was nice to meet you. Boys, say good bye.”

“Awww, do we really have to go?” “Mister Baggins is so nice.” “Will Mister Boggins be your manfriend, uncle?” Fili and Kili talked across each other.

“Apologize again and then we go.” The boys sighed.

“We are sorry, Mister Baggins.” “Yes, Mister Boggins, we are sorry.”

“It is okay, you two.” Bilbo smiled at them. “Now go to your mother, you are surely happy to spend the evening with her.” Fili and Kili took their Hot Chocolates from their uncle and trotted to the door.

“Well then … good bye, Mister Durinson. It was nice to meet you.” Thorin just smiled quickly and rushed after his nephews.

Just as Bilbo stopped wondering what this was all about he turned his cup and saw something scribbled beside his name. A phone number. Thorin’s phone number.


	5. Day 5 - Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves have a lot of feasting to do in the time of Yule.

Bilbo sat in his study and read through some papers as it knocked on his door.

“The door is open. Please do come in!” He called out and watched as the door opened. Balin entered, carrying a tray.

“Good evening, Bilbo. I thought that you were still working and decided to bring you some of our spiced wine that you enjoyed so much the other day.”

Bilbo’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that is wonderful. Please put the tray down on the table by the fireplace. I assume that you are staying for a while?” “That was my intention.”

Bilbo closed the folder with the papers, sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace and gestured to Balin to do likewise. He took a sip from his wine and looked into the flames.

“We have a similar drink in the Shire. It is, certainly, sweeter and has other spices in it, but it is basically the same.” Balin looked interested at Bilbo. “Tell me more, laddie.”

“With pleasure. This one here,” he raised his glass. “Is spiced with juniper, clove, ginger, cardamom and a tiny bit of cinnamon whereas ours in the Shire is spiced mostly with cinnamon, orange cest and a little bit clove. I can’t say that I like the one or another better. They are both very good. And I have discovered that our traditions regarding Yule are somewhat different.”

“I have already assumed that they must differ in some aspects. When we were wandering around we lived in the towns of men for a long time and their tradition were different as well.”

Bilbo nodded. “That I have heard too. In the Shire we decorate our houses and public places at least five or six weeks before Yule. We put lights and ornaments everywhere to prepare ourselves for Yule. On the evening before Yule we set up a conifer in our living rooms and decorate it with straw stars, candles and wooden figurines. On the night of Yule we sit together, have a good meal after which we exchange presents. We give everyone who attends a present and get from everyone something. This can endure for hours.”

Balin listened closely and sipped here or there from his drink.

“Our traditions are quite different. We don’t decorate our living rooms or public places weeks before Yule. Furthermore we don’t bring trees in our homes. The only thing we do on the first day of Yule is to hang up a bay wreath. After the sun has set we start feasting and giving presents to each other. That we do twelve days in a row.”

Bilbo smiled at Balin. “That sounds very nice. I look very forward to this nights then. Feasting with you dwarves is always delightful.”


	6. Day 6 - Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meaningful present is given.

Bilbo woke up to a tingling sound, frowned, listened from where it came and as he heard nothing more he shrugged his shoulders and dozed off again. A few moments later he heard that tingling noise again. Bilbo grumbled, turned around and pulled his blanket over his head. Then, not shortly after he had cocooned himself in, he heard that noise again. Bilbo turned, opened his eyes and looked directly at Thorin who sat on the edge of their bed.

“’m tired.”

“You are tired, my dear Hobbit? But I do have a present for you.” Thorin smiled at Bilbo who looked questioningly at him. As an answer Thorin rang the bells that he carried with him. Bilbo sat up quickly.

“Bells? But … Thorin…”

“A few days ago you told me that lovers give each other presents in the time before Yule and that bells are one of them. Yes, I did remember what you were telling me that day even though I seemed half asleep. Additionally to the bells that I have made for you myself I want to give you a twig of holly.”

Thorin placed the three bells he had made on Bilbo’s nightstand and placed a twig of holly beside them, their red berries building a nice contrast to the deep green shade of the leaves. Bilbo smiled as he looked at that nice arrangement.

“You know, that was the most romantic thing you have ever done, you big silly dwarf.”

Thorin laughed and enfolded Bilbo in his arms.


	7. Day 7 - Wrapping Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili saves the day.  
> Modern AU

Thorin sat in his sister’s living room and tried to wrap a present. The adorable man he met after Kili and Fili had shot a cup of coffee out of his hands had indeed called him and they had been on a few dates since then.

But the date today was very important to him. It was their last meeting before Bilbo would travel to some relatives and stay until New Year’s Eve. Thorin had wanted the present he was giving to him to be perfect – and that it was. He only had to wrap it now. But the wrapping paper had defeated him. For the fifth time.

Thorin glared the shiny colourful paper to death as his nephews entered the room.

“This present looks shitty, Uncle Thorin.” Fili stated as he looked disgustedly at the present.

“Well, as it seems that you are an expert, my sweet little nephew, please do wrap this present for me.” He tear the wrapping paper from the present and slid it to Fili.

Fili took the wrapping paper and cut it highly concentrated from its roll. Then he put the present in the middle folded each side around it and taped the ends together. After that he took the corners, folded them, tongue between his teeth, into a triangle shape and closed them with tape. Kili watched his brother the entire time. As Fili placed the last tape on the wrapping paper Kili shot up and ran to a cabinet from where he fetched a box with ribbons in every possible colour.

“You choose the ribbon for Mister Boggins, Uncle.” Thorin groaned and fetched a blue one.

“No! There is no blue in the wrapping paper, silly. This is a Christmassy paper, Uncle Thorin. You have to chose red or gold or green. Not blue.” Thorin gave in and chose a deep red ribbon with which both of his nephews agreed. Fili wrapped it around the the present.

“Tadaaaaaaa! Look, this is better. Not as crumbled as the one you made.”

Thorin looked at the now neatly wrapped present and sighed. Bilbo would never hear a word from him that his nephews had wrapped a present for him.


	8. Day 8 - Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paper Crowns suit a Hobbit very well.

Bilbo eyed the strangely shaped thing that laid before him suspiciously.

“What on earth are these?” He pocked it with his index finger and nearly expected it to explode just from touching it.

“Those, dear Bilbo, are crackers. They are a dwarven tradition. You open them before meals around Yule. They contain little presents and the obligatory paper crown.”

“Paper crown? What are those for?”

“For fun! It is no right Yule Feast if anybody doesn’t wear his paper crown. Come on Bilbo, don’t be a spoilsport and pull a cracker with us.”

“And then you leave me alone?”

“We promise!” Fili and Kili answered in unison and shoved each a cracker under Bilbo’s nose.

In the end Bilbo’s place was covered in confetti and paper streamers while Bilbo sat with a grumpy face and two paper crowns at once on his head on the table. The whole evening the two princes snickered when they looked in Bilbo’s direction which made Bilbo only frown more.

“What is the matter with you, burglar?” Bilbo jumped in his seat as he heard Thorin’s voice right behind him.

“Are you serious? Have you looked at me? I look ridiculous. No respectable Hobbit would wear these at all!”

“Well, I see no respectable Hobbits at this table.” Thorin grinned lecherously at Bilbo.

“Excuse me?”

“You ran away with dwarves, talked with a dragon and fought a battle. You are hardly a respectable Hobbit any more.”

“Now, that is just rude, mind you.”

“But you know what, Master Burglar?” Thorin murmured in Bilbo’s ear.

Bilbo turned, holding his breath and shook his head.

“You are my Hobbit and I won’t let you go away. Even if you wear two paper crowns.” He closed the little distance between them and kissed Bilbo lightly on the cheek.


	9. Day 9 - Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Singing and decorating.

Thorin stopped as he had entered the chambers he and Bilbo were sharing since a few weeks. There was singing coming from out of their living room and it obviously had to be Bilbo. Thorin had his Hobbit never heard singing before and stayed still for a moment to listen to his voice. It was quite higher than his own but clear and firm.

He sneaked into the living room and saw Bilbo standing in front of the fireplace hanging up a garland out of holly. The King smiled and approached Bilbo silently, laying his arms around his waist as he reached him. Bilbo squeaked surprised but turned around in an instant

“How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to hear that beautiful voice of yours sing.” Bilbo’s cheeks got a deep shade of red. “What have you been singing? I didn’t know that song.”

“Oh. That … well … You would laugh if I would tell.” The Hobbit looked onto his feet.

“Do tell me.”

“It’s … it’s a carol. From the Shire. I sang them with my mother when we were decorating Bag End. It was a rather nice tradition. I nearly had forgotten we have been doing that.” Bilbo smiled a little bit sad, nearly to short for the eye to notice. Thorin hugged him deeply.

“Will you teach them to me? Then you could carry on with that tradition of singing carols here in Erebor.”

Bilbo rose up on his toes and kissed Thorin lightly on the nose. “Who are you and what have you done to Thorin Oakenshield, the grumpiest dwarf I’ve ever met?” He smiled and kissed Thorin deeply on his lips. “ I would love to sing them with you, my King.”


	10. Day 10 - Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is quite the singer.  
> Modern AU

Thorin sighed as he walked behind Fili and Kili who he had fetched from kindergarten and school respectively. They were running along the street playing a game of fetch.

“Watch out, you two!” He called after them and enlarged his steps to catch up with them.

Fili turned and looked at him. “Okay, Uncle Thorin!” They raced off but suddenly stopped in front of a coffee shop.

“Uncle Thorin! Uncle Thorin! Look!”

“What is it?”

“This is the Coffee shop from the other day!”

“Yes, I see that, Kili.”

“Will we see your manfriend?” Kili all but jumped into Thorin’s arms.

“My man- …. oh, you mean Mr. Baggins? No, Kili. I don’t think that he will be here today.” Thorin had to smile. Bilbo had called him the previous day and they would indeed meet today. But not until the evening. His nephews didn’t need to know about that. He decided to distract Fili and Kili from that topic. “How about a Hot Chocolate for you two? We are still having a bit of time and could sit on one of those couches inside the coffee shop? What do you think?”

Fili and Kili cheered at their uncle.

A little while later uncle and nephews sat peacefully inside the coffee shop on one of the comfortable couches, drinking Hot Chocolate, Kili singing loudly and happily one of the Christmas Songs he had learned at kindergarten.


	11. Day 11 - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears in front of the fireplace.

Bilbo sat in front of his fireplace, enjoying a little bit of time for himself in peace and quiet. He really liked the warmth that rose from the fire and helped him to feel comfortable in the mountain so far away from the rolling hills of the Shire. He felt entirely good.

But this good feeling didn’t only come from the fire. He was feeling a warmth inside him that he hadn’t felt for a long time. Not since his parents had died.

The Hobbit had found a new family in the unlikeliest place and in the unlikeliest people. His thirteen dwarves cared about him and he cared about them.

“There you are.” Bilbo smiled as he heard Thorin’s voice who must have entered the chambers not long ago. He rose from his chair and hugged Thorin tightly, a little treacherous sob escaping his throat.

“Why are you crying, my Hobbit? Are you sad?”

“No. I am happy.”


	12. Day 12 - Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin are equally bad at dating.  
> Modern AU

Bilbo thanked Thorin for opening the door for him as they were entering the restaurant and looked around at the entrance area. There was a dimmed light, a red velvet carpet and a dark wooden wainscoting. This restaurant must be very expensive. Bilbo sighed inwardly. What has he gotten himself into. He himself was indeed very well off but he didn’t visit such expensive places. He should have thought that Thorin would bring him to such a place when he had seen the man as he had fetched him not half an hour ago. Bilbo thought that Thorin looked very dashing in his three piece suit that showed himself under the coat, the red tie accentuating his eyes and suiting him so very well. Bilbo was entirely lost to this man.

Although wearing his best suit he didn’t feel very comfortable. He didn’t like those places because he felt constantly watched and judged and remembered of boring evenings with his grandfather when he was little and had to sit still for too many hours. But he liked Thorin and wanted to get to know that man so he had to manage that one time.

The receptionist approached them and a waiter took their coats. Bilbo thanked the man with a smile before he disappeared.

“Good evening, Mister Durinson. Do you take your usual table or might it be something more private today?”

“Good evening. Me and Mister Baggins would like to dine in privacy.”

“Certainly. Would you follow me, please.”

The receptionist guided them to a private room which was richly decorated with Christmas lights, stars and the occasional poinsettia on the windowsill. They took their seats, Thorin holding his chair out for him, while the receptionist was enlightening the candles. Bilbo had to smile. Thorin had arranged a candlelight dinner for them. As much as Bilbo hated elaborated restaurants he liked candlelight dinners. The room was only lighted by the candles and the Christmas lights which was very romantic in Bilbo’s opinion. He would enjoy this date. But he had to know one thing:

“So. You do come here often?”

Thorin shrugged. “Once in a while. Mostly with business partners. Obviously I don’t dine with them in private.” Thorin smiled at Bilbo with a smug grin.

“I see. And … if you don’t come here with business partners?” Thorin inclined his head and smiled.

“I come here with my sister when she needs to have a few hours free from Fili and Kili. They can be quite a handful sometimes.” Bilbo had to laugh.

“You don’t say.”

“But they are good boys.”

“I am sure they are. Even if they are a little bit reckless, I think. But children are like this. My mother used to tell every friend of hers of my adventures as a child. She thought that it was important for everybody to know that one time in my life I had half a tree stuck in my hair.”

“I would love to hear that story from her.” Bilbo’s smile fell.

“You … You won’t get the opportunity. She … my mother … well …”

“Oh. I am so sorry. That was an inappropriate thing to say for me.”

“How could you know.” Bilbo smiled shortly. They were silent for a while, studying the menu card.

After a while a waiter entered the room, took their orders and provided them with wine. As they had clinked glasses Thorin looked at Bilbo.

“I have spoiled it, haven’t I?”

“W-What? No! No … it … it was my fault. You couldn’t have known.” Bilbo smiled warmly at Thorin. “It is just … Look. I like you very much. From the moment I saw you. I’m bad at this dating stuff and always say the wrong things and …”

Bilbo wasn’t able to say more because there was suddenly a large hand over his own. Thorin’s hand. He kept staring at it for a long while before he lifted his eyes and looked in Thorin’s. They were warm and full of love and gentleness.

“I am bad at that stuff either. So let’s be bad at this date together.” Thorin gave Bilbo’s hand a squeeze and smiled at him.

Later that night Thorin drove Bilbo home and walked him to his doorstep.

“I enjoyed this evening very much, Bilbo. Thank you for that. I … I should better be going now.” Bilbo looked a long while at Thorin and then smiled at him.

“Will I see you again, Thorin?” Thorin looked aghast. “You … you will meet me again?”

“Certainly. I want to get to know you better. One date is hardly informative enough.”

“Oh … well …” Thorin just stared at Bilbo.

“Oh come here, you big oaf.” Bilbo raised himself on his tiptoes, cupped Thorin’s face in his hands and drew him into a kiss.


	13. Day 13 - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where your heart is.

Bilbo stood at the battlements and looked over the wide plain that stretched before the Mountain. The winter air was cold and clear and in the distance, far beyond the Greenwood, he could see the Misty Mountains. And beyond them, over their rough peaks, lay the rolling hills of the Shire. His homeland.

The life there seemed like a dream for him. A dream from which he had woken and had not missed at all. Erebor was now his home and will ever be. Here he had found friends, family, kin. If not by blood then by heart. And that he would value over all rolling hills of the Shire.


	14. Day 14 -Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules are set up. Sex is mentioned.  
> Modern AU

Thorin hesitated as he had stopped his car right in front of Bilbo’s house. It was late, nearly midnight on the day before Christmas, the day Bilbo would fly to his relatives. They had met two days ago and came to an understanding that hey would meet again when Bilbo had returned because Thorin was busy at his company and Bilbo had to pack for his trip. But something in Thorin had brought him to Bilbo’s house after his last meeting which was quite exhausting. Now he had to see Bilbo, his beloved Bilbo. Even though they knew each other for less than a month it felt like years. They had instantly a relation to each other and if one would be romantic they could call it love on first sight.

After taking a deep breath Thorin left his car. The worst that could happen was Bilbo not opening the door because he was sleeping and not hearing him ringing the bell. The blinds were closed so he couldn’t see if there was light inside Bilbo’s house. He walked up the garden path and rang the bell. Not long after the lock could be heard and the door was opened. Bilbo looked astonished at him, wearing a nightgown over slightly too long pyjama trousers, telephone in one hand.

“Thorin! What … What are you doing here?” He asked with a bright smile playing around his lips.

“I was just around and thought I might look if you’re still awake …”

“Your company isn’t even close to my neighbourhood, Thorin.”

Thorin ducked his head slightly ashamed and looked at Bilbo.

“Well, since you are here, please come in.” He opened the door for Thorin and let him enter. Thorin realized he was in Bilbo’s house for the first time and looked around curiously. The rooms were nicely and warm done up and Thorin felt home in an instant. His own house was furnished practically, lacking a personal note, as his sister always complained. Thorin never quite understood what she meant by that but now he did. Bilbo placed the telephone on the charger as they entered the living room.

“Were you having a phone call? Did I disturb you?”

“No. Well … actually … I was going to call you. I thought about it since an hour or so but I didn’t know when your meeting would be done so I kept dialling your number again and again but never connecting the phone … and I’m babbling too much …”

Thorin enfolded Bilbo in his arms.

“Look at us two fools. Here we are, missing each other but not daring to disturb the other in things he might or might not be doing. I think we should set up some rules.”

“Rules?”

“Yes, rules. Like a rule to call the other even if it is just to say hello.”

“That would be wonderful.” Bilbo smiled, raised on his tip toes and kissed Thorin tenderly.

The next morning Thorin drove Bilbo to the airport, the feeling of hands, lips and tongue of his beloved still present on his skin and on his mind.


	15. Day 15 - Roaring Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule Fires are liked very much by a certain Hobbit.

The Yule Fire that the Dwarves had set up was impressive. Bilbo stood with Thorin on the steps into Erebor and watched the large pile of wood burning down, the other dwarves frolicking and feasting around the roaring fire.

Bilbo turned to Thorin. “I really like this tradition of yours. In the Shire we only have those fires on midsummer’s eve. In the winter, most Hobbits don’t dare going out of their smials.”

Thorin nodded. “But you do now, my Hobbit. You went out in the cold winter night with us just to celebrate midwinter and the beginning of the Yule Festivities although you don’t like the cold and the snow.”

The Hobbit looked up to the Dwarf and smiled. “I am here with my family of choice and the warmth of all the roaring fires combined with your love and kindness are keeping me warm. From within and without.”


	16. Day 16 - Jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is matching.  
> Modern AU

“We’ve got something for you, Uncle Thorin!” Fili and Kili proclaimed loudly as Thorin had entered their house. “You get our Christmas Present early this year, you know!”

Thorin hoisted his nephews up and went with them into the living room where Dis was arranging a bouquet of poinsettias.

“Why do I get my present early, you two?”

“Because you have to wear it on Christmas Day and mum wants to know if it fits.”

“You are spoiling the surprise, Kili. Now Uncle Thorin knows that it’s a jumper!” Fili clapped his hand over his mouth. “Oh no!”

“Ha, now you have spoiled it, silly!”

Dis had to hold back her laughter and Thorin just smiled. “Well, I know that both of you have matching jumpers. Perhaps mine will be the same?”

Fili and Kili nodded eagerly. “And mum says your manfriend gets the very same next year.”


	17. Day 17 - Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin should listen more carefully to his Hobbit.

Thorin nearly took a step back as he had entered the chambers he and Bilbo shared. Were those really theirs? It smelled of orange, cinnamon and … tree? He dared a closer look. All around the place were enlightened candles, wreath out of fir and holly and colourful bows. It looked so very undwarvish.

The King blinked and just stared and the sight that was given to him. He nearly expected to wake up and find this chambers in their normal state.

“Oh, Thorin,you are back.”

Bilbo came out of the bathroom and smiled at him.

”Do you like what I have made out of our chambers?”

“I … I don’t know. I … did you tell me that you were planning on doing this?”

“Yes, I have. You were there, Thorin. I told you the day before yesterday just after dinner that I would set up decorations for Yule in our rooms. It seems you have been more drunken than I thought you were.” Bilbo laughed. “But now I think you have to live with it, at last for a few weeks. I am not taking it down, mind you.”

Thorin looked around. “Well, I must say that this is an unusual style for dwarven chambers but it does not lack a certain charm.”

Bilbo laughed even more and enfolded himself in Thorin’s arms. “You make everything sound like being said in court. Can’t you just say that you like it?”

Thorin didn’t answer but put a kiss on Bilbo’s hairline.


	18. Day 18 - Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo takes Thorin on a date.  
> Modern AU

Thorin stumbled across the ice and did his best to not fall down. It was their second date and Bilbo had suggested that they could go ice skating. Right now he did his best to keep himself upright at the ice and not to spoil their date … again.

Bilbo was standing on the side fence and shaking with laughter. Great. He did make a fool out of himself. Now Bilbo really wouldn’t give him the chance of another date. Thorin sighed. He had to admit that the man did look rather adorable that afternoon. He wore a padded coat, had his cute curls covered with a bobble hat and had put on a matching scarf and mittens. Thorin might have looked a little too long at him and might therefore not have taken care of his slides because he suddenly nearly fell down on his bum. Bilbo’s face froze. He skated to Thorin.

“Do you need help?”

“No, I can manage. It just had been a while.”

“I can see that. Might that while have been a few decades ago with you being the age of your oldest nephew?”

Thorin grumbled. Bilbo just laughed until it left him breathless.

“I find that rather cute.”

“Cute?” Thorin huffed. Stubbornly he wanted to skate away but he stumbled again and stabled himself with his hands at the right moment just before he would have fallen onto the ice.

“Oh dear.” Bilbo skated to Thorin and offered him his hands.

“I think it might be easier if we just hold hands while skating around.”

Thorin, suddenly out of breath, took Bilbo’s hand.

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea.”


	19. Day 19 - Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is very popular as a good luck charm amongst the Dwarves.

Dwarven feasts were always a thing to enjoy. They were cheerful, loud and could be compared to nothing Bilbo had ever attended in his life. Right now he was sitting at a dwarvish Yule Feast (the first of twelve to be accurate) and had the time of his life. His dwarves were laughing, cheering, drinking and eating and Bilbo was right in the middle of all that. He couldn’t count the times he was lifted up in the air and swung around and covered with kisses on the cheek for good luck for he was the luck-wearer, the fourteenth member of their company.

When he was granted a little break from all that he looked around at the hall they were feasting in. As it was the Great Hall of Erebor there was much space to decorate and so it had been done. It looked so very different to what he knew from the Shire where trees were decorated with ornaments and bows were placed on fir wreaths but he liked it otherwise. Dwarves hung up wreaths of holly or bay some adorned with gems or golden chains. It looked different but nice.

“What are you thinking, my Hobbit?” Thorin slung his arms around Bilbo.

“About the Shire.” Bilbo’s voice sounded more hollow than he had intended. It let a knot form in Thorin’s stomach.

“You miss your home. I am keeping you from it.”

“What? No! I chose to stay here and I will. Besides … I feel more welcome and wanted here than I ever had in the Shire. And the most important reason I have to stay here is you, you big stupid dwarf.” Bilbo smiled.

Thorin took his chance, lifted Bilbo and swung him around, then kissed him deeply on his lips.


	20. Day 20 - Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo lets every Dwarf having a go.

Bilbo snickered as he entered the small side room of the Great Hall where his dwarves had retreated after Bilbo had left the feast to retire early. They were all stretched over the benches and the floor and snoring loudly. The Hobbit grinned as he lifted the trombone he had burrowed from the musicians and blew into it. With a jolt all thirteen dwarves were awake, groaning with hurt in their voices.

“What’s the time?”

“Why that noise?”

“We are under attack!”

“I’m never drinking again.”

Bilbo smiled. “Good morning, my dear dwarves. If you may follow me into the kitchen.”

“What are you up to, Bilbo?”

“I knew you would do that one day.”

“What have we ever done to you, Uncle Boggins?”

“Well, today is the last Sunday before Yule and you have all to stir the pudding.”

“Oh no, not another tradition from the Shire. Can’t you just let us sleep?”

“You will like this. And there might be breakfast afterwards.”

“Bloody Hobbit.”

Bilbo looked helpless at Thorin who sat on a bench holding his head. He sighed.

“Do as he says.”


	21. Day 21 - Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin might have invited Bilbo to the Christmas Staff Party of his company - after two dates.  
> Modern AU

“When will I see you again, Bilbo?” Thorin all but whispered into Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo snuggled up into Thorin’s arms.

“How about the day after tomorrow? I could cook for us.”

Thorin looked regretful. “In two days there will be the Christmas Staff Party of my company.”

Bilbo looked sad at Thorin. “Oh … pity.”

“But … you could join me.”

“Join … you? At a Christmas Staff Party? Like your Plus One?”

Thorin nodded and smiled at Bilbo.

“Don’t you think that would be too early?” Bilbo looked earnestly at Thorin whose smile fell.

“I mean … well … It was stupid of me to ask. We only had our second date and I don’t want you to think that I use you as an arm candy and …”

Bilbo silenced Thorin with a slight kiss. “Oh shut up, you. I would gladly like to accompany you.” He deepened the kiss in which Thorin smiled and grinned happily.


	22. Day 22 - Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin nails it.  
> Modern AU

Thorin looked nervous at the present that laid before him on the table. Today he would give Bilbo his Christmas Present. While he liked to receive presents and always was delighted when the present he got was well thought off he was bad at giving them. He and Bilbo would meet at seven at “their”restaurant, the one they went to on their first date. Thorin knew the surroundings here, he was coming here on a regular basis since approximately ten years, he even had a table permanently reserved for himself and his family as well as a little separate room for more private occasions where he was sitting at the moment and waiting for Bilbo.

He had arrived half an hour early, thinking that a glass of wine would help him deal with his nervousness. But it didn’t. He was a grown man but yet he was nervous like a little child right before his first date.

He raised his head to a knock on the door.

“Excuse me, Mister Durinson, but Mister Baggins has just arrived. Shall I tell the kitchen to prepare the menu?”

Thorin nodded.”But please wait at least 15 minutes before serving it.”

“As you wish.”

Thorin stood up and waited for Bilbo to enter the room.

“Good evening, Thorin. Am I late?” Bilbo fumbled with something in his hands.

“No, I was just early.” They just stared at each other for countless minutes.

“Don’t you want to give me a kiss?” Bilbo asked. Thorin grinned, closed the distance between them, enfolded Bilbo into his arms and kissed the man deeply. “I have something for you.” He mumbled into the kiss.”As I have for you.” Bilbo smiled into the kiss and then parted from Thorin.

Thorin reached onto the table and gave Bilbo the neatly wrapped present. The other man smiled.

“Did you wrap that yourself?” Thorin got red all over and Bilbo smiled. He opened the present and a small oh circled his lips.

“A teapot and two matching cups. You remembered that mine is chipped.” He smiled widely. “And what a nice one you have chosen. I thank you so very much for that.” Bilbo kissed Thorin deeply.

“And here is mine.” He gave Thorin his present and didn’t dare looking into his eyes while he was opening it.

“Did you make them yourself?” Bilbo nodded. “They are beautiful. I have never seen a more beautiful scarf with matching mittens and hat. Well, except yours. Thank you so very much, Bilbo.”


	23. Day 23 - Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbits are fierce little creatures.

Thorin stood proud in front of the great gates of Erebor and looked outside. Even in the thick snow the former Desolation of Smaug looked healthy again. He smiled and stepped down the stairs. The snow was falling in big flakes and soon it had caught itself in Thorin’s hair. The King strode across the plain and greeted other dwarves here and there.

He liked snow. Everything seemed to be peaceful and silent. Perfect for thi- … He coughed out loud and turned, hand on the hilt, nearly expecting to see an attacker. But there was nothing. He looked around confused as something hit him on the shoulder. He looked at it. It was snow. He, the King under the Mountain, had been hit by a snowball, most likely shot by little children. Or his nephews. Well, there wasn’t really a difference. Thorin took some of the snow and formed a ball with it in his hands then he approached the spot where he thought his attacker.

As he silently crept nearer he thought he could hear giggling. Did his nephews giggle? Or were his attackers indeed children? Thorin jumped over a small rock and got hold of something.

“Oy! Let me down, you big … dwarf!”

“Bilbo!”

“Yes, Bilbo. Now let me down.”

“Oh no, not at all, my little burglar. You attacked your king.”

“Yes, I did. And I would do it again.” Bilbo wriggled himself free and took his chance to shot a few snow balls at a surprised Thorin.

“Oh you wait. I’ll get you.” Thorin cried out and shot some snow balls in Bilbo’s direction himself. After a while he got hold of him and lathered the Hobbit in snow.

“I yield! I yield! Please, have mercy!”

“Will you attack me again, burglar?”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Good.” Thorin smiled at Bilbo. “Now give me a kiss, my Hobbit.”


	24. Day 24 - Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo likes waking up next to Thorin.  
> Modern AU

Bilbo woke up, blinking heavily. He shifted in his bed, turning to the source of warmth in it and smiled as he cuddled against it, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend … partner … how had Kili put it … manfriend, yes. Manfriend seemed very appropriate for his sleepy brain this morning.

He sighed contently and stroked lightly over Thorin’s stomach. The other man shifted slightly and mumbled something before he said a Good Morning heavy with sleep.

“Good morning to you too. If I had known that it would be so nice to wake up next to you I would have invited you to stay the night earlier. Very much earlier.” Bilbo smiled and placed a kiss in Thorin’s neck.

Thorin turned and enclosed Bilbo in his arms. “Well, then let’s do this from now an as often as we like it. Does that sound good?”

“Mhm, that sounds really good.” Bilbo leaned in and kissed Thorin deeply. “It’s a pity I have to fly to my relatives over the holidays.”

“You could spend the next holidays with me. I own a chalet in the Alps.”

“Are you on ski as terrible as on skates?”

Thorin laughed. “Please. I was born on ski.”

“This I am only tempted to believe when I see it.”

“Is that a promise to spend the next holidays there with me?”

Bilbo smiled and nodded, drawing Thorin into another kiss. The kiss deepened and after a few moments their hips were rubbing against another. Bilbo moaned and sat himself astride Thorin.

“Show me how much you will miss me.”


	25. Day 25 - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confound these Dwarves!

Meals with the dwarves were always a loud and messy affair and it had Bilbo taken a good while to get accustomed to that. Well … a respectable Hobbit like him would never get entirely accustomed to a behaviour like that and the lack of manners his dwarves were showing during meals among themselves.

This particular Yule Feast seemed to be exceptional rude.

That Bombur didn’t use any cutlery was well known to Bilbo and didn’t disturb him any more as well as that the round dwarf liked bite off pieces from whole cheese wheels and loafs of bread. But that Dori, well mannered and well behaved Dori, indulged in that too today went wide over Bilbo’s understanding.

“Fili! Don’t walk on the table! Kili! Don’t throw the ham in my direction!”

Bilbo sighed exasperated and looked to their mother, Dis, who just laughed, slightly tipsy. He could expect no help from her on behalf of her sons. Bilbo was used to duck from time to time during meals to avoid from being hit by food but normally it was either Bofur or Nori who threw something at him. Kili knew that he would be in trouble if he was doing that. But today the young dwarf seemed to have forgotten all manners that were otherwise left.

Bilbo looked to Balin to seek help from him but he couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw the old dwarf bicker about a piece of meat with his brother. Confound these dwarves! Food was turning them into beasts.

As a last resort he hoped that Thorin would help him. He looked to his right and nearly choked on the sip of wine he was taking. His husband, the King under the Mountain, was eating his roasted meat like a swine. He used his fingers and hung unceremoniously over his plate. Bilbo blinked, disbelievingly. Then a smile played around his mouth shortly before he was laughing heavily.

Even though Bilbo was regularly ennerved and disgruntled from and by his dwarves they were his family. After his mother had died he thought he would never have a family again– but now he was calling fourteen dwarves exactly that. A Family.


	26. Bonus: Secret Santa

Thorin looked at Bilbo who was sitting opposite of him on the great banquet table they had sat up in the Great Hall of Erebor. The hall had been decorated with countless candles which spread their soft light and softened even the hardest edges of the old dwarven walls.

It had been one year since they had been retaken Erebor, slain a dragon and defeated an army of Orcs.

The reconstruction of the old dwarven kingdom went slowly but with great care and with every detail that was necessary to let it shine again in its old greatness. Right before the battle he had not been at his greatest. He had been mad for the gold inside the treasury.

The first time he had laid eyes on it after long decades he was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of it. It was all his. He did get clear again after he saw the dragon approaching. But after that the episodes of the gold sickness had become longer and longer. It had taken a battle and his nephews deeply wounded to set him entirely free from the influence of the gold.

His nephews, Fili and Kili, the Golden Lion of Erebor and his brother the Fierce Wolf, who had just shortly before the quest discovered their feelings for each other, had nearly paid for his stupidity. Now they were sitting next to each other, flirting shamelessly while feasting. Thorin smiled when he saw them like that. He was glad they had gotten back to their old spirits.

He looked over the table, his eye catching Dwalin who was sitting next to Ori. They were such an unlikely couple but yet they complemented each other perfectly. Where Dwalin was big and strong Ori was small and soft. It had taken long for them to allow the mutual feelings they shared, in Dwalin’s case the fact that Ori was the brother to Nori, a thief he had tried to catch multiple times in Ered Luin. It had taken a long while for them but finally they had admitted their feelings for each other and would even marry in a few weeks.

Thorin looked over the table to Bilbo. He was basked in candlelight and looked more beautiful than ever. Candlelight suited Bilbo, as did every light, Thorin scolded himself, but it had been candlelight Thorin had gotten the first proper sight of his Hobbit. He immediately thought him beautiful. Even more beautiful than every gem and gold he had set his eyes on. Bilbo’s hair shone like the purest of gold while his eyes twinkled like emeralds.

“-rin. Thorin! Are you even listening?” He must have been deeply lost in his thoughts because he only just noticed that Bilbo had asked him a question.

“Yes, yes. I am listening.”

“Well then …what did I just say?”

“That you … like the roasted meat?”

Bilbo had to laugh. “I never liked that. Why should I now?” Bilbo stood up and walked around the table to Thorin. He laid his hand upon the dwarfs arm. “What troubles you, my King? The last I saw you that thoughtful was right after the battle.”

“Nothing troubles me, my Bilbo, my dear Bilbo. But one year ago I hadn’t dared to think that we would sit this peacefully in that hall. One year ago I nearly lost everything that was dear to me.”

“Shhhh, don’t talk any more.” Bilbo laid a finger upon Thorin’s lips. “Everything is well now.”

Thorin smiled at Bilbo. He nearly had killed the kind Hobbit and yet he was loyal to him and supported him where he could. Bilbo had really to be in love with him. As he was with Bilbo.

“Did I ever tell you what I was thinking when I first saw you?”

“Yes, you told me that very clearly and in a mocking way. You thought me a grocer.”

Thorin had to laugh. “You will hold that against me for the next fifty years, won’t you?” The King said softly.

Now Bilbo had to laugh. “Maybe.”

Thorin pulled Bilbo into his lap. It was just them and the company, so he didn’t care to show his affection for Bilbo besides touching and linking their fingers as he did in court.

“I thought, all those month ago and half a world to the west, that you had to be the most kind and beautiful creature in the whole of Middle Earth. The first real look I got on you was in candlelight and it suited you so very well. You looked like an angel, like a saviour. My saviour.”

Bilbo had gotten red and looked up under heavy eyelashes. “Am I that? Your saviour?”

“That and so much more.” Thorin leaned in and kissed Bilbo deeply. He took all the time in the world and ignored the hail of catcalls from the company.

As he parted from Bilbo’s lips he looked his Hobbit deep in the eyes. “Will you do me the honour and marry me, Bilbo Baggins? Will you do me the honour and become my Consort?”

Bilbo laughed and smiled brightly, the candlelight turning his hair in the purest gold. “Yes, yes I will.”


End file.
